The Resource Core (ARC) of the proposed exploratory Hispanic Healthy Aging Center (HHAC) is organized to achieve two primary goals: 1) providing support for the HHAC research program, and 2) ensuring that the HHAC develops into a full center for health promotion in Hispanic elders. Consistent with the theme of the exploratory HHAC, the organizational structure of the ARC is based on the premise that the fully developed HHAC will: a) focus on interventions that promote functional independence in Mexican American elders; b) include a comprehensive evaluation component to assess culturally-appropriate outcomes and intervention strategies as well as dissemination, health education, and community outreach components; and c) incorporate an integrated program of research and dissemination involving a talented multidisciplinary team of Hispanic and non-Hispanic investigators dedicated to improving the health of Hispanic elders. Specific aims of the ARC are to: 1) Unify the HHAC by providing an integrated, team approach to defining goals and sharing resources; 2) Provide back-up resources for the recruitment and data collection activities of all HHAC studies; 3) Provide data management and analysis resources for all HHAC studies; 4) Provide a broad, multidisciplinary perspective for conceptualizing, developing and evaluating culturally appropriate intervention strategies and outcome measures; 5) Establish and coordinate internal and external evaluation procedures, including input from a local Advocacy Committee; and 6) Solidify liaisons with the extensive network of health education and community outreach programs already in place at the University of Texas Health Science Center at San Antonio (UTHSC-SA) and its allied programs. To achieve these aims, the ARC incorporates a dynamic, multidimensional core structure that has at its center an Administrative Nucleus and Leadership Component complemented by four specialized resource components supporting all HHAC studies: Recruitment and Data Collection; Data Management and Biostatistics; Cross-Cultural Assessment; and Evaluation and Dissemination. The Leadership Component will be comprised of the HHAC Co-Directors, Directors of the resource components, and Principal Investigators for the HHAC's small scale projects. Its primary function, guided by the HHAC Co-Directors, will be to unify the HHAC by providing a consistent, integrated team approach to defining goals and sharing resources. The success of ARC activities will be further assured by the tangible institutional and community support documented in the proposal for the HHAC's unique focus on health promotion in Mexican American elders.